Waiting
by Chibi Wingzero
Summary: Heylo, it's me Nekowingzero. I'm reposting in a diff account. My first Saiyuki fic. Based off of my Saiyuki poem. Centuries into the future, Sanzo has yet to return. The other three wait in anticipation, especially a certain saru. SanGoku, GojHak One shot


Thought I'd try something different with the AN. ^^U ………….. .U I was planning on doing a Saiyuki fic later on, but Goku wouldn't stop pestering me. . Dang Yugi for teaching him the puppy dog eyes. Yeah, so I wrote this poem for him and then he goes 'Mou, what about a fic?' Then I go, o 'I already wrote you a poem!' Grrr. The little saru won't take no for an answer so here's the fic. Thanks to Goku who kept sporking me on it. *mutters something under her breath*

Disclaimer: Wingzero doesn't own any chars, except for the twins: Kitsune and Kurai. 

-----------------------------------

Waiting by anonymous

Waiting,

Day in,

Day out,

For your return,

A decade,

A century, 

A millennium,

Does it really matter?

For someone as old as me?

Someone who has lived,

Half a millennium in solitude,

And another waiting?

Does it really matter?

No, as long as we're together.

I don't care, 

As long as I'm with you.

They say true love,

Only exits in fairy tales,

Where knights court princesses,

But how they are wrong.

True love exists,

That I know,

And live.

Waiting for your return.

Until then, 

I will remember,

Your warm embrace,

Your warm smile.

You've returned to me,

As I to you.

Old memories remembered;

New memories created. 

My stars, my moon, my sun

My guardian, my protector,

My heart, my soul,

My everything. 

For as the sun sets in the west,

It also rises in the east.

Just as you are taken away,

I know you will return. 

Return to my life.

Return to my arms. 

Return to my heart.

Return to my soul.

Rolling over on his stomach, Goku yawned out loud. It was almost midnight and he had to get this essay done, not that he passed the subject before. He glared at his innocent clock, blaring the red digits. Obviously, he needed coffee, but what about his grade? Feh, his health was more important. He reached over to the table and groaned when the sweet liquid didn't touch his taste buds. More coffee, he required more coffee. 

Grinning, he remembered his literature teacher assigning them essays on poems. He picked this particular one, because he written it centuries ago. During one of Sanzo's reincarnations, he begged the blonde for his poem to be published. Sanzo was reluctant to, but then gave in under those golden eyes. Yes, those were his ultimate weakness. 

Little did his teacher know, he wrote this piece so he knew the emotions, environment, and history of this poet. How could now know himself? Then again, humans tended to record history a little biased. They were such strange creatures. 

Oh sod this. He hastily wrote the last paragraphs for his three page essay on his poem. Why waste a good nights sleep over this essay when he could be writing poems? Go figure. Who would have ever thought Goku as a poet? Well, he wasn't good at math or science so scratch those out. Besides, art was never his thing. He drew like a kindergartener as some of his classmates would put it. 

Climbing into his warm haven, Goku curled up. Gods, he hated Monday mornings, especially when it rained. He never did understand why he hated the rain, but Sanzo did. Sanzo hated the rain, even in his other reincarnations. Maybe when it rained, he remembered his one true love. Yeah, that had to be the reason, but enough of it. Sleep was calling.

The morning after, Goku woke up to the blaring off his alarm clock. He twisted his body from the wreck he made out of his blankets to turn off that stupid clock of his when suddenly he met the floor in a painful way. Just great, what a way to start his week. Somehow he managed to turn off that blasted alarm clock. 

He picked himself up from the floor and hurried out his bedroom. Stumbling through the hallway, he narrowly missed running into Gojyo, who had to jump out of the way in order to prevent getting run over. 

"Watch it saru!"

Goku didn't pay attention to the hanyou. He was in a hurry to eat breakfast and get to class. Not to mention, he was going to meet his friends on their way to classes. A brown blur rushed through the second story of the shared house. 

The hanyou shook his head, muttering things about an idiot saru. He could not believe that any college would accept the monkey, but the Goddess of Mercy must be on his side or he wouldn't have made it. "Morning Hakkai." 

There stood his beloved, cooking breakfast as usual. Many people thought he would stick to gambling as a way of earning easy cash or go into the wrestling arena. How many humans stood a chance against a half-demon? Not many was the answer. Instead he chose to attend college with the saru for the first couple of times. Then he only kept up with the latest information like computers and whatnot. To his house mates' surprise, he had become a business man. With his sharp tongue and cool edge, he managed to beat the corporate business men at their own game, never mind he had years of experience. He insisted Hakkai stay at home. 

"Good morning," Hakkai chirped merrily as he flipped over a pancake. Strangely enough, he wore the apron Goku bought as a gag gift. It was a pink apron with the words, "No Sugar Needed. I'm Sweet Enough." 

"Has the saru hurricane stormed through here?" Gojyo asked warily. He wasn't about to become flat as a pancake as he valued his health. On normal Monday mornings, Goku tended to sleep in a bit due to late night projects. 

"Aa, I don't think he has," Hakkai wore his ever present smile. He placed another pancake on the plastic plate and poured more batter into the pan. "I'm sure he'll be down here any second now." Things had pretty much fallen into a routine to where Hakkai could predict when Goku was going to be heading to school without a good meal if he wasn't cooking. "Why?"

"Do you think that's how I would want to go?" Gojyo stated with a smirk. 

Hakkai chuckled. "I doubt it." He turned his attention back to the stove but not before glancing up at the clock. Goku was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. 

Not a second later, a brown blur came rushing through the kitchen. "Can't stay. Got to meet my friends." He was about to run out of there when a small bag was thrust into his chest.

"Now, Goku, you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Hakkai scolded the saru, who beamed at him. 

"Thanks." A second later, he was out the door, dashing down the pavement with his backpack slung over his shoulder. 

"You'd think he'd ever learn?" Gojyo inquired now that the saru storm had finally cleared the house. He stood behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling him while being careful as not to get burned.

"I for one am glad he's going back to school," Hakkai sighed. He flipped the pancake once it was finished cooking on one side. "It gives him something to do. Besides, when was the last time he attended college?"

"I think it was last century," Gojyo shrugged. "Times have changed."

"They have indeed changed."

The topic of their conversation was now racing down the empty sidewalks and towards the college. Technically, it was a university with the several different programs being offered and the various classes being held. He only stopped when there was either someone blocking his way or the "Don't Walk" sign was up. 

Rounding the corner, he nearly barreled into the twins. They reminded him of day and night as they were completely opposites in personalities and power. The younger of the twins was more friendly, shy, caring, naïve, thoughtful, and all around a good person. The older of the twins was more on the brooding, cold, dark, quiet side, and not a friendly type of person. 

"Hey Kit, Kurai," Goku greeted each of the twins. "Did you finish that paper?"

"What paper?" Kitsune panicked, but then realized they didn't have the same English class. He slapped Goku's shoulder. "You nearly had me there."

Goku shrugged. He wasn't trying to pull a fast one. "I forgot we didn't have the same class. What about you?" However, he and Kurai were both in the same English class. 

"I turned mine in last week," Kurai replied in his distant tone. He wasn't much for conversation and anything that didn't involve his health, his life, his brother, and fighting was pretty much disregarded. 

"Always the studious type," Goku teased as he glanced between the two. "How do you put up with him?"

"I manage," Kitsune said, trying to act overly dramatic. 

"Enough with the theatrics," Kurai scowled. The cross sign turned white, allowing them to cross safely with the other pedestrians.

"What do you have there?" Kitsune inquired once he smelled something nice. He knew it had to be Hakkai's cooking, because the other two can't cook squat. 

"My breakfast," Goku answered sheepishly, holding the bag open and pulling out the content. It just happened to be meat buns and chicken dumplings. "I waited till the last minute." He started munching on his breakfast. 

"Typical," Kurai snorted. 

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" Kitsune sighed and glanced towards the heavens as if asking for some sort of miracle. He turned back towards his companions and fellow students. "Have you heard the news?"

"Care to tell me as to why you haven't informed me of this?" Kurai inquired, pretending to be irritated. He crossed his arms over his chest and had a scowl on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked in between bites. 

"Mr. Tahoe was arrested," Kitsune said thoughtfully as he had his hands behind his head. "I heard it had something to do about accepting bribes for better grades, even doing it with a few of the female students. I also heard that he has been selling drugs and gambling. Then there's the rumor of him running a mafia. Others think he was a demon."

The three of them glanced at each other warily. They knew most humans were ignorant to the fact that demons do exist. Youkai or demons have blended into human society. The demons who couldn't pass off as humans often wore suits or magically altered their appearance. In the case of the twins, they used their fox magic to cover up their demon features. For Goku, he had to keep his diadem on at all times. 

"Class might be cancelled," Goku said cheerfully.

"That's what you think," Kurai spoke pessimistically. They had passed by a few of the nearby restaurants. "I be they have a substitute."

"Aren't you the ray of sunshine," Kitsune sighed heavily. He glanced over at his watch. "You two better put on the gas, because you have seven minutes to get to class." Their small group was now at the edges of the university. 

The two 'humans' glanced at each other before breaking out in a run. Of course, Goku perfected the art of running and eating, considering the number of times he had to rush to his morning class. One would think he'd choke by now.

They arrived one minute before the class was supposed to start. There was no sign on the door, meaning class was going to be held as scheduled. Further evidence was the noisy students in the room. Apparently, their substitute teacher hadn't arrived so they were using their free time to catch up, for most it was sleep. 

"We ran all the way here for nothing?" Goku groaned, taking a seat near the front. The back seats were the first to go. Some of the more studious people took the front. The middle sometimes had a couple chairs available, but it was almost class time so there was none. 

"It's good exercise," Kurai shrugged. He shrugged off his backpack and began sorting through his notes. 

"Easy for you to say," Goku snorted. Instead of going through his belongings, he plopped right down on the chair and yawned. If the teacher wasn't going to show up, then he might as well catch up on his sleep like some of his classmates. 

-----------------------------------

A blonde haired man cursed himself. He had received word at the last minute possible that he was going to temporarily take over for a teacher until they could find a permanent one. Looking at his watch, he realized he was going to be late. Students followed this rule: If a teacher was more than fifteen minutes late, then they could leave. He wasn't going to let that happen, not after he had been so rudely awaken from his sleep.

Last night he spent the most of it researching for his thesis. He borrowed quite a few books and even bought some that he thought would be useful for him in the long run. The internet was a good source, but who knew if the information was real or fake? Good thing, he was ahead in his deadlines. 

This was not going to be his day. 

-----------------------------------

The slamming of the door brought Goku out of his sleep. There stood before him the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on…..

His sun had returned.

The blonde man coughed out loud before cursing at the rest of the class. Once the class had settled down, he began to introduce himself. "The name is Genjo Sanzo. I will not tolerate tardiness, talking while I'm speaking, chewing gum, listening to radios or CD players, cell phones, games, or any distractions. If you have any, make sure they're turned off and out of sight. Any questions?"

A young girl raised her hand tentatively. When Sanzo nodded in her direction, she asked, "Are you single?"

This statement alone angered Goku, but he quickly calmed himself down. He didn't know whether or not Sanzo recognized him. It will have to wait. The entire female population in the classroom was now attentive to the answer. 

Why must they ask him that? "No, I'm single and I'm not looking," Sanzo scowled at the lot of them. Lately he had been having dreams, dreams about a golden eyed boy. When he glared at the female population, he noticed a young boy who had the same eyes. "And I'm here only on a temporary basis so don't get your hopes up."

The female crowd groaned, sighed, and almost cried. Here was this hot looking young man and he wasn't available, never mind that he was single. It was as if he already had someone in his life. Whispers broke out while he was hastily searching for the attendance. It had to be somewhere in that blasted bag of his. 

Finally producing the said book, Sanzo leafed through the different sections the teacher was responsible for. With the amount of classes he was taking, they only asked him to substitute for this class, which was generous of them. He didn't want to take this class, but now that he saw the golden eyed boy of his dream, he was extremely glad they gave him this section as opposed to the other three. 

Down the list, Sanzo rattled each name off and marked those who were present or absent. As it turned out, every student was accounted for. Probably, it involved the unfortunate arrest of their previous teacher. He did take a note of the golden eyed boy's name for future reference as well as the classmate next to him. Sanzo felt a tinge of jealousy rage through him as the two whispered to each other. He should be the one in the dark fox's position, but no, he was up in front teaching these pathetic students. 

-----------------------------------

Once class was over, he noticed Goku and Kurai lingering behind. They were taking their time, putting away their stuff, whispering about something or another. He could only guess as to what they were talking about, but he figured it had to do something with the arrest of their teacher. 

Little did he know, the subject of their conversation was not their former teacher but him. Kurai gave his friend a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before leaving to wait outside. His brother had come with them to research for his next paper at the library and then he had class afterwards. The dark fox normally started doing his homework while waiting and this was no exception. 

Once all the other students were out of sight, Sanzo made his move. He grabbed Goku's arm before he could leave the classroom. "I need a word with you."

Goku's heart started beating faster as his lover's hand was on his arm. He was about to speak up, when someone interrupted him. 

"Not here." With that, Sanzo led his student away from the building. They passed by the dark fox, who gave them a nod and returned back to his homework. 

-----------------------------------

"What is it you want to know?" Goku asked once they had reached their destination. 

Sanzo didn't know how to explain it without sounding like a complete idiot or insane. "I don't know how, but somehow I felt I've known you, even though we've just met."

Goku raised a brow. This was the same way with the other reincarnations. They had this feeling they knew the saru from somewhere, but they couldn't place their finger on it. "I'm not surprised this time."

"What do you mean by this time?" Sanzo inquired irritated he wasn't getting any answers or explanations. This entire thing was strange enough as it was.

"You don't remember your previous lives, do you?" Goku tilted his head, making him one cute saru. In truth, he wasn't expecting it either. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sanzo growled out, but then it suddenly dawned on him. Could it possibly be they had met before in a previous life? "How do you know me and I not know you?"

Goku giggled before breaking up in laughter. Sanzo didn't remember he was a demon, a monkey one at that. The saru received a glare from the said person. He managed to calm himself down. "I remember, because I lived the entire time. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you."

"You've been waiting for me?" Sanzo asked, leaning forward against the table. 

"Yes," Goku replied. He had been waiting for the past couple centuries. "Do you know how long two hundred years is? It's too long. I would have gone insane if it weren't for our friends."

"What friends would they be and how can you possibly live that long?" Sanzo was full of questions and curiosity. He knew there was something different about this boy, but he wasn't going to write him off as a lunatic, not just yet anyways.

"You, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo, and I were responsible for stopping the resurrection of Gyumao," Goku explained. He relaxed in his chair and made himself comfortable. This could take awhile. "You found me in a cave and brought me back to the temple where you lived. You took care of me even though I caused a lot of mischief and generally ran wild. We met Gojyo while we were searching for Gonou, who later became Hakkai. Then we traveled to the West to stop the resurrection as it was causing demons to start acting weird."

"Wait a second, demons do not exist," Sanzo crossed his arms. 

The golden eyed boy nearly fell over. "You're looking at one. Sure we may look like humans, but that's when we have our diadems or power limiters on. And no, you can't see my demon form, because I tend to go on a rampage and kill everything in sight. Not good."

"You're right, that's not good," Sanzo agreed with him, though he wasn't sure if this boy was completely sane. 

"You don't believe me?" Goku asked, almost defeated. His shoulders were slightly slumped and he was sporting a frown. 

For some reason, Sanzo wanted to turn that frown the other way around. He didn't know why, but he liked it when Goku smiled and was generally happy. This did not suit the saru well. "It's a difficult issue to accept." 

After getting this feeling, Goku stood up and walked to where Sanzo sat. Before the blonde haired man knew what was going on, the saru sat on his lap and curled up against him. He leaned his head on Sanzo's chest, deeply contented. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Even though he wanted this, it was bold of Goku for actually pulling it off. 

"I missed your touch," Goku murmured and nuzzled the man. He knew it was quick for the other; however, he craved it. It was hard on him when his lover wasn't around, especially for the past couple centuries. 

"This is wrong," Sanzo stammered, completely bright red. "I'm your teacher." 'Then why am I feeling this urge to kiss him senseless? We just met or ….  It couldn't, but I feel as if I know him for a long time.' 

"So? You were a high ranked monk before and that didn't stop you," Goku's golden eyes locked with Sanzo's violet ones. "You told me we shouldn't let those idiots rule over our lives. Besides that, you're a student too."

"True," Sanzo found his arms wrapped around Goku's waist and pulling him closer. "I'm in the masters program." 'Yet this feels so right.'

"Besides, you're what 23?" Goku stated this as if it was a fact. "I'm technically centuries old, but according to the record, I'm 20. That should be close enough."

The blonde suddenly felt a bit dizzy, though he didn't show it as several memories came crashing down on him. They were bits and pieces from his past lives. The most prominent ones were when the group was heading west to stop the resurrection of a powerful youkai. He remembered snippets of their conversation in the dragon/jeep and how Goku always fought with this red haired person in which he would end up whacking them with a paper fan just to shut them up. Then he remembered the battle. It was a hard fought one, but at least they won and stayed alive to enjoy the festivities afterwards. 

Sanzo wanted to say something but looking into those golden eyes, he didn't care if the boy said he was a demon and centuries old. He decreased the distance between them as he moved in for the kill… or should that be kiss?

Golden eyes widened as he thought Sanzo wouldn't go this far this quickly. He shoved those thoughts out of his mind and returned the kiss with equal passion. Something nipped at his lips and he opened his mouth to ask, but then felt something invade his mouth. The thing explored his mouth, making him moan with pleasure. 

Sanzo took his sweet time exploring the mouth of the saru. The little noises the saru made turned him on. He ran his arm down the small of his back. Unfortunately, they required an element called oxygen so they broke off, panting, Sanzo with a smug smile and Goku with a blush. 

"That was…. Wow," Goku couldn't find the exact words to describe it. "More please?"

Of course, Sanzo was more than ready to give as much as the saru wanted. 

-----------------------------------

The phone rang at their house. Gojyo had already left for work, leaving Hakkai to take care of their house. The healer knew Goku sometimes stayed out for lunch, not that they couldn't afford it. After living for such a long time, they had accrued more than enough to get by even without Gojyo working. Still the hanyou wanted to do something; otherwise he will be bored, considering he was terrible at chores and cooking. 

'Good thing Goku decided to go out,' Hakkai thought to himself as he was washing the dishes from their lunch. They had barely enough for themselves, let alone enough for one hungry saru. 'Which reminds me, I have to go to the grocery today and stock up for the week.'

The phone suddenly came to life and blared out that awful music. How Gojyo managed to get that phone to play that music was behind the other two. He placed down the dishes back into the soapy water and wiped off his hands on the nearby towel.

"Hello, Hakkai speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey Hakkai," the voice chirped enthusiastically. "You ought to knock off being polite."

"Goku, good to hear from you," Hakkai smiled a genuine one. He knew Goku was just teasing him. "How are Kitsune and Kurai?"

"They're doing okay the last time I saw them," Goku responded casually. A few noises could be in the background, but the healer dismissed them.

"You aren't with them?"

"Nope, I'm with Sanzo," Goku chirped louder this time. "He invited me over to his apartment. It's not that bad, considering how he normally lived in his past lives."

Hakkai chuckled at the memory. Some of the places they found Sanzo weren't exactly pretty and if they were, they had very unpleasant people, lurking nearby. "I'm not going out on a limb, but is he living alone?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" 

"Call it intuition, I'm glad you were able to find him," Hakkai cheerfully responded. It was good for him to be reunited with his lover. For a moment there, they all thought he wasn't going to be returning for another century. More to the point, he knew Goku was getting anxious about his lover's return. 

"Me too. Ne, Hakkai?"

"What is it, Goku?"

"I was wondering if you guys don't mind me staying over at Sanzo's for the night?"

"You don't need our permission. I'll inform Gojyo." 

-----------------------------------

"Sanzo?"

"What is it, saru?"

A huge grin broke out on Goku's face. "You remembered!"

"A little," Sanzo replied, reading over his paper. He still had to wear reading glasses, even in his reincarnations. "I'm still working on it." In truth, he was as he had the pieces of his memory to put back together. 

"You know I'm not going to leave you anytime soon," Goku chirped as he plopped himself on a chair next to his lover. A paper fan suddenly made contact with his skull. "Itai! Mou, what was that for?" He rubbed his injured cranium. 

"That was for disturbing the peace," Sanzo replied with his usual voice. He returned back to his research, wondering how he ended up with Goku. 

"You're even starting to act like him," Goku cheered and glomped Sanzo. 

Sanzo twitched several times, before gently prying off the saru. "If you can wait half an hour without disturbing me, I'll give you my full attention."

Needless to say, Goku managed to shut up for that half an hour. After all, what was it compared to two centuries? Not much. 

The two then spent time getting to know each other again. 

~Owari~

-----------------------------------

Yeah, yeah. I know it sucked. .U Hope you liked this one shot…. Can it be considered a one shot? Eh? Thoughts? More Saiyuki fics? I need suggestions. 


End file.
